Resident Evil: Twilight
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Name says it all. Alternate Universe. Kevin's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Twilight

Chapter1

There was nothing to do. Being in a city, you'd think there would be plenty of jobs for a cop. Apparently not, seeing as I hadn't been sent out for a whole week. I let a sigh slip from between my lips as I looked at the blank paper on my desk. I was supposed to be writing my grocery list, but hadn't thought of a single thing I needed. My mind was stuck on the fact that my sink was broken. I hadn't been able to use it for the past three days, and had finally called a plumber. I just hoped he wasn't as perverted as the last guy. I promised myself that that would be the last time I listened to another person's suggestion. I don't care if he was the best, he had no right to say those things to me. Just as I was getting up to ask if there was anything I could do, I was called out to investigate a murder. I jumped from my seat, excited that I had something to do.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in the front door of an expensive house.

"So, whose the victim?" I asked, wanting to get out of the house ASAP.

"Clarice and Leonard Brendenburg," the blond woman next to me said. I didn't recognize the names.

"They important or something?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs.

"No. They were pretty rich, though. It's strange, since they moved here just a week ago. Nothing was stolen, either."

"The murderer was after them specifically, then." It was obvious to me, but she looked as though she didn't understand the logic. "Look, if they were killed, and nothing was stolen, that would imply that they were the only thing their killer was after, right?" I opened the door to the bedroom, and stopped in my tracks. It was... too neat. Everything was perfectly in place, moslt likely where the owners had placed them. A quick check provided no clues as to who had killed the couple. I had a strong feeling that there was something we were missing, some kind of history on the couple we were missing. There were no fingerprints, and no murder weapon could be found. It looked as though they hadn't put up a fight at all, which only made my suspicions worse.

"There aren't any fingerprints, either. At least, none belonging to anyone but the couple."

I didn't know what to make of this. Two people were murdered, and we couldn't find any evidence pointing us to the killer. I usually found something no one else noticed, but I was at a loss this time. That was probably what annoyed me most. The fact that someone had gotten the better of me, Kevin Ryman. I looked at the clock, and noticed the time. It was almost time for the plumber to fix my sink.

"I have an appointment I ned to get to. Could you please file what we found here for me? Thanks." I left the room in a hurry, needing to get away from this scene, the one I couldn't figure out.

I stopped by the station to sign out, then hurried to my apartment. By the time I got home, I had five minutes to make sure my kitchen didn't look like a disaster. I straightened the papers on my table, threw out the empty pizza boxes, and waited for the guy to get there. He was five minutes late, which I took as a bad sign. I opened the door, and saw a handsome young man looking at me. He was about the same height as me, with dark hair and eyes. His eyes were a frosty green, that seemed to pierce into my very soul. With that single look, he had me. I stood for a few moments, unable to take my eyes away from that gaze.

"I'm David King. The plumber you called." He had raised an eyebrow, and I came back to my senses.

"Oh. Ummm, right this way. It's the kitchen sink." I stood there and watched him as he fixed it. Less than an hour later, he had left and I could use my sink again. I didn't care about that, though. I couldn't get David off my mind. The look he had was engraved in my memory, and I simply couldn't will it to go away. Nobody had ever had this effect on me before, man or woman, and in my very soul, I knew that meant something.

Sorry if Kevin's OOC in any way. He is the Bella, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here you go, Kevin," one of the others said as they handed me the stack of papers I had requested earlier.

"Oh, thanks." I moved my lunch out of the way and put the papers down, no longer paying attention to the others around me. I looked at the top of the pile. Clarice Swan was first. I didn't find anything interesting, much to my dismay. She married Leonard Brendenburg at the young age of nineteen, shortly after her birthday. She was a faithful wife, up until the day she was killed six years later.

Leonard Brendenburg had something of interest. He married Ms. Swan at the age of twenty-two. Shortly after their marriage, his parents died under unknown circumstances, leaving everything to him. He had at least five bodyguards around him at all times, and seemed to be a paranoid young man. One of his artifacts were stolen, though he suspiciously refused to tell the authorities what it was. He moved two days later, and never stayed in the same town more than two months.

My gut told me he had been on the run. That my suspicions were correct. Whoever killed them had followed them here, where the Brendenburgs had given up running. I put all of what I learned in the file, and went back to the crime scene. As with the last twenty times, I was convinced I had missed something. Something vital, that would piece it all together for me. I refused to let this case beat me.

I stood in the Brendenburg's bedroom twenty minutes later, staring at the place where the bodies had been found. I looked around the room again. Everything was still in place.

"Why can't I figure this one out?" I muttered. "There has to be something..." I turned and left the room to look around the rest of the house, but found nothing. By the time I had given up and signed out of work, it was five. So, I headed to my favorite bar.

Cindy and Will looked happy to see me when I came through the door. I found that fitting, I hadn't seen them in a few days after all. I sat down in my usual seat at the bar and Will came over.

"How's work been?" Will asked, placing my usual drink in front of me.

"Infuriating. I'm on a new case, and I haven't been able to find a single piece of evidence. It's really getting to me.

Will laughed.

"There's something else that's been bothering me, as well. A man named David King. I met him only once, when he fixed my sink. I don't know much about him, and can't get him off my mind. Hey, don't give me that look. "

"Sorry, sorry. Let's see... There's not much I can tell you, Kevin. He came to town a few days ago. He asked if the Brendenburgs were here. I figured he was a friend, and told him. He's been here every night since. Always orders Scotch. Keeps to himself. What is it? You look a little pale." Will leaned over the bar, looking at me.

"You said he asked about the Brendenburgs? Shortly after arriving?" I knew I had my killer now. I stood, ready to leave.

"Y-yes. Kevin, he's probably just a friend. You can't possibly think-"

"How long ago was that?"

"Four days ago. Kevin, he's a plumber. There's no way he cou-"

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He just left. Kevin.."

I didn't hear what he had to say, and I didn't care. I had a lead, and wasn't about to let go of it. Out of the bar, I looked around. David was walking down the street to my left. I went after him, speaking when I got close.

"David King, I have some questions for you." He looked back at me before breaking into a run. 'Dammit," I thought as I started running after him. I followed him for a while until he turned a corner and vanished. I looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Tired, I decided to go home. That's when I realized he had led me right to the apartment complex that I lived in.

That immediately put me on edge.

I was cautious as I went up to my apartment, relived just a bit when I found that my door was still locked. I kept my guard up, however, as I unlocked the door and entered the first room . Nothing seemed out of place, so I ventured farther and had soon checked every room. Finding that I was alone in my home, I made myself a late dinner before grabbing some pajamas and going to take a shower.

I had a lot to think about, and found that the shower was helping me sort through at least parts of it. What I couldn't figure out was anything about the mystery that David King still was to me. I knew he was handsome, especially those beautiful eyes. At the same time I knew he was dangerous. That I should stay away from him, and just give up the case. I couldn't possibly do that. For my own sanity, I had to learn everything there was to know about him. Noting could keep me away from him, except death itself. I sighed as I let the water trail down my face and neck, dwelling on those thoughts. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. My heart beat harder and faster as I turned slowly, starting to shake. Those piercing eyes I remembered all too well were staring at me, and I could do nothing but stand there. His arm moved, I could see it out of the corner of my eye, and I screamed. One of his hands closed around my throat, cutting off my scream. He raised his other hand, and I could see that he was holding a knife. My eyes widened in terror as I realized that I was about to die. I struggled against his grip, taking a large gasp of breath once he let go. I was expecting him to grab me again as I moved away as best I could. He looked at me strangely before leaving my bathroom. I didn't dare move until I heard my front door shut behind him. I shakily got to my feet, too startled to do much of anything. I knew I should report the incident to the police, but couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone and call.

The need to know about David was stronger now, and I knew there could be no turning back. With that resolve, I got ready for bed. As I lay there, waiting for sleep to take me, I came to realize three things with absolute certainty.

First, David King was a killer.

Second, there was a part of him that wanted me dead.

Third, I was in love with him.

There was nothing I could do to change any of those facts, except what my soul would not allow.

I had to do it. That line is what gave me the idea for the story in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't figure out the case. There's no evidence, no clues, and nothing in their profiles," I said to my boss the next day.

"Kevin, you can do it. You've never given up a case before. You always notice what nobody else does. There must be _something._"

"Well, it does sound like he was on the run, and whoever he was running from had him murdered. Other than that, there's nothing. So, I give up."

"Kevin..."

"Please, sir. I've spent too much time on it already. I haven't found anything pointing to the killer, and I'm probably not going to," I said.

"Take the day off. Think about it. If you still want to give up, go ahead," the boss-man said.

"Yes. Thank you sir." I turned and left the office, already knowing where I was going to go.

After I signed out, I went to McDonalds for food, seeing as it was almost lunch. It was unusually empty for a McDonalds around lunchtime. The only other people there were the people who worked there. I walked to the register, with a smile on my face, and ordered a Quarter Pounder with cheese and a soda.

I was about halfway done with my meal when the two men who had come in a few minutes after me got up from their table and approached mine. The men stopped at the side of my table, and I paused to look up at them.

"Did you want something?" I asked them.

I looked them over. The one closest to me had short blond hair and light blue eyes. His very tall muscular friend had short brown hair and green eyes. There wasn't anything suspicious about them at all, but something told me not to trust those two.

"Sorry, but I have to go, " I said as I stood from my seat.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. You're finding out too much, see. Our boss wants you out of the picture," the blond said, getting in my way.

"Finding out too much about what?"

"Besides, King let you live. He never screws up a mission." Apparently, he needed his ears checked.

"Finding out too much about what? And I barely even know David King."

"That might be true, but orders are orders." He smiled at me then. "Besides, you knew who I was talking about." I moved back as he took a step toward me, unsure of what was going to happen. I kicked him, knocking him over, and ran past him. "Don't let him escape, idiot!"

I looked behind me and saw that the dark haired one was coming after me. I turned back just as I ran into one of the other tables, and fell over. I felt powerful arms wrap around my torso as I started getting up, pulling me to my feet. He moved to hold my wrists instead, and I could hear the other approaching.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice, love. Kicking me and running away like that," Blondie said.

As he approached, I could see him pulling out a knife and increased my struggles to get out of Muscleman's grasp. Blondie stopped in front of me and smiled. He sliced my shirt open, exposing my torso. I flinched away when the cold steel of the knife touched my hip. Panic was welling up inside me as I looked around, and found that rather than calling 911, the employees had apparently left the building. Thank you McDonalds.

"Look at me, love. I enjoy it so much more when I can see all that panic in their eyes," Blondie said as he turned my face toward him.

I tried to keep the panic inside me from showing, but I've never been good at that. I couldn't even force a faint smile on my face. I winced when he pushed the tip of the knife into my hip, drawing blood. He dragged it down, following my pelvis and cutting my clothes as well. The knife followed an invisible pattern down my inner thigh, stopping just above my knee. My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy as he began pushing the knife into my leg. I knew I had to do something, but couldn't think of anything. So, I hoped for a miracle.

"You know, maybe I'll have some fun with you."

Blondie yanked the knife out of my leg. I could feel my own blood flowing down the inside of my leg as well as an intense pain. I looked down and nearly fainted at the sight. I winced in pain when Blondie grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"Don't look away from me. I want to enjoy this." Blondie looked past me to his friend. "Let him go. Report back. This shouldn't take too long."

Muscleman let go of my arms, and I found that my leg refused to support me. Blondie grabbed my hip, pressing his hand hard against the cut. He started pulling me forward, and I resisted as best I could.

"N-no..." I pathetically tried to push him, but my attempts were useless.

"Now, now, love. That's o way to act toward the person you're about to join together with. "

"I don't want you," I snarled at him. He laughed in my face.

"Then who do you want? King? You might as well just-"

That was all I needed to hear. I brought my right knee up hard between his legs then shoved him away. I fell on my ass and pushed myself back away from him.

"You should spend less time talking, Blondie."

There was a loud crash as the front window shattered and I heard a motorcycle. I couldn't help but smile at the timing. David jumped off my bike, kicking Blondie hard in the stomach. He turned toward me then, and I could only stare at the angel that had come to save me. He looked me over, and seemed to get angry when he saw my leg.

"How dare you hurt him," David growled as he turned toward Blondie, who looked terrified.

"K-King! Wh-what a pleasant surprise!" Blondie said, backing away from David.

My vision blurred and I suddenly felt dizzy as David walked toward Blondie. I passed out as a scream filled the room.

I woke to find myself in a hospital room, where David was arguing with a nurse.

"David?" I asked. David came over, and I could've sworn I saw relief in his expression.

"He's awake," he told the nurse. She ran out of the room, probably to get the doctor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He won't hurt you again, Kevin. And the others wouldn't dare."

"Others? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. You're safe. That should be enough."

"Well, it isn't. You owe me an explanation. Those men knew you and-"

Just move on. Don't get any more involved."

The doctor came in then, so we had to stop our conversation.

"How are you feeling, Kevin?" the doctor asked me.

"Fine. Can I leave?"

"That stab was pretty deep. You should stay here and-"

"Please, doctor. You know I don't like hospitals."

"Fine. But take it easy. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call. I mean it." He left with the nurse, and David turned toward me.

"You should stay," he said.

"No, I'm stronger than that. I don't need to sit in here until I'm healed. Help me up." David sighed, but helped me up anyway. I held onto his arm, not quite trusting my own leg. "Thanks for saving me. But, you still owe me an explanation," I said.

"I don't owe you anything."

"I almost got raped, and those men were going to kill me. They mentioned you. And I doubt it's pure coincidence that it happened the day after you tried to kill. So, I think you do owe me."

David was silent for a few minutes as we walked.

"Fine. Once you get home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting comfortably in my bed, waiting for David to say something. David was in a chair next to my bed. He was looking at his hands as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I really shouldn't. You'll be in too far," he finally said.

"I'm already in too far. Please just tell me."

David leaned forward a bit.

"Okay. I'll start at the beginning. My family is part of an order of assassins. Since I was born into it, I had no choice but to accept their teachings. My parents were determined to make me the best, so my training began when I reached the young age of five. Being a fast learner, it wasn't long before I could go out and kill people. I quickly rose through the ranks, until my parents' s hopes for me were fulfilled. I've been doing this for a long time now, and doubt I could ever leave for a normal life. That man was also from The Order. They must've learned that I failed to kill you, and sent him to do the job for me," David explained.

"Why me? I'm not important at all- just some cop."

"You always finish the case. With the Brendenburgs, we couldn't take any chances. The Order found out you were close to finding us, and sent me to silence you." David looked at me, and I momentarily forgot what I was going to say.

"So, you're not really a plumber?"

"You learn I was sent to kill you- am still under those orders- and all you care about is the fact that I'm not a plumber?" David's voice held amusement, which I hadn't previously thought him capable of.

"Well, yeah. You fixed my sink the other day. But if you're not a plumber, then it could break at any second."

David sighed.

"Okay, I may not be a plumber, but I know how to do the job." He was silent for a few minutes, studying my expression. "Aren't you at least a little frightened? I'm under orders to kill you, Kevin."

"You won't do it." I was sure of myself. "You can't hurt me. If you were going to kill me, you wouldn't have bothered saving me in the first place."

"Maybe I want you at your best."

"Doubtful," I said. David stared at me , eyes demanding to know what gave me that idea. "That would imply that you want to play a game of cat and mouse with me. But if you wanted that, you would've attacked me in the open. You would've been discreet about it, but you would have." I was sure I had it right, that I had figured him out.

"Kevin, I was born and raised a killer. I'm the best in The Order. What's to stop me from going through with it?"

I was silent, thinking of what to say.

"Love. The same one that stopped you from killing me in my shower. And the one that caused you to rescue me and bring me to the hospital."

"I'm a born and raised killer. We don't feel love." David looked sure of himself, but I was unconvinced.

"Well, you're still human, aren't you? It's not like you're some kind of soulless vampire or something. All people are capable of feeling love."

David stared at me for a few minutes before smirking.

"Well, I suppose you could be right. I've never screwed up my mission before. Being in love would explain why I couldn't kill you." The smirk disappeared from his face. "But that doesn't explain why I'd be in love now, or so quickly."

"Love at first sight? You just couldn't resist my charms." I smiled at him, and he stared at me.

"Shut up and rest, idiot. I'll be in the other room." David left me alone in my bedroom. I stared at the door, wondering if I had said something wrong.

_I was just being myself. I mean, people always tell me that I'm charming. _I frowned, trying to figure it out. I looked around and realized I had nothing interesting to do within reach. _Well, David told me to get some rest... Maybe I should take a nap. _I looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was past time for dinner.

"David!" After not getting any response for a few moments, I yelled again. "David!" This time, footsteps sounded, approaching my room. The door opened, and David was standing there. "It's past dinner. I'm not supposed to get up, so-"

"I can't cook," David said as bluntly as possible. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You can't... Wow. You can do all those other things, but you can't cook?" I knew my amazement had sounded through. David glared at me, and for a second I thought he was going to change his mind and kill me anyway.

"Cooking isn't something you can just learn, you know. You need to have natural talent, or nobody will like it. Now, what do you want?"

"Uh..." I had no idea what to say to that. "I've got chips in the cupboard. Those will do."

David left the room with a sigh. A few minutes later, he came back in the room, and I tried not to laugh.

"You're awfully cheerful," David said, "considering you nearly died a few hours ago."

"Sorry," I laughed. "It's just.. You're supposed to be a trained killer, yet here you are helping me. It struck me as amusing."

David made a sound, and threw the chips at me, leaving the room. I stared after him and started laughing again. I moved, and a pain shot up my leg, reminding me of my situation.

"Hey, David!" I yelled. "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Too long," David said, standing in the doorway. "It was in a bad spot, and done by a professional. I'd say maybe until September 27th."

"What? But that's a little over a month from now. I can't sit here and not do anything for that long."

"Well, it's a pretty bad wound. I suggest you call your boss, because you're not going anywhere for a while."

I sighed and got the phone from my bedside table, dialing the number for the police station.

"Raccoon City Police Department," a voice I recognized as Eric said.

"Hey, Eric. I need to talk to the chief."

"Just a moment, Kevin."

There was whispered talking, then I was talking to Chief Irons.

"What do you want?"

"Well, first of all, I won't be able to come in for a while. I got into an accident, and the doctor said I should stay off my feet. Secondly, I give up the Brendenburg case. I went over it again like you said, and still couldn't come up with anything. All I know is that they were running from something. Nothing points to what, so I gave up the case."

"You're sure? Kevin, you-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't come up with anything. I'm tired. Goodbye, Cheif." I hung up my phone, and leaned back on the bed.

"Not very professional." David's voice startled me and I looked over to see him standing in the doorway.

"I can't let them arrest you. Even if you are a killer." David stared at me. "Well, you know what they say. Love makes you do stupid things. Besides, I don't have anyone that could come help me. The only family I've got is my granmother, and she's hardly fit to-"

"Grandmother?" David asked, interrupting me.

"Yes, my grandmother. I know, unbelievable. Don't ask me how she's managed this long. I don't even know how old she is... What about your family?"

"I already told you. I have no family. I'm tired, and I'm going to get some sleep. I'll be on the couch." David left the room again, and I smiled before trying to get some sleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a month before the doctor said I could stand on my feet again. David insisted that I was careful despite what the doctor said. He helped me get out of bed and take a few shaking steps forward.

"I'm fine, David," I said. "I can do this."

David let go of me, and I nearly fell on my face. David had reacted quickly, grabbing my arm and laughing at me.

"Sure you can. Come on, Kevin. I'll help you out."

He helped me into my kitchen before cautiously letting go of me. I happened to look out the window, and noticed something strange. It was the middle of the day, but there were no normal everyday sounds.

"David, something's happening outside," I said. I took the few steps it took to reach the window, and pushed it open. I looked outside, but didn't see anything to do would be to just listen to him.

"See anything?" Daivid asked, standing behind me.

"No..." I leaned farther out my window, looking down the street. "There isn't a single person outside. Diavd, come on. We need to get to the police station."

"No, we need to stay in here where it's safe. If you go out there, who knows what might happen to you."

I stared at David. He made it sound as though some highly contagious disease had spread throughout the town. Something at the back of my mind, most likely my intsincts as a cop, told me to question him, see if he knew anything. The more right-now part of my brain told me there would be time for that later. Taking another look outside, I still found it strange that nobody seemed to be outside on a nice day such as this. As I watched, a lady walked past on the other side of the street. A car drove by, and more people emerged from their houses. I sighed and shut my window.

"Everything seems to be fine, now. But seriously, David. I should report to the police station. It is my job, after all. I haven't been in in-"

"You're still in no condition to do that. Until you're actually good on your feet, you're going to stay in here with me." David had a look that made me feel as though the best thing to do would be listen to him.

"Fine. I'll stay here until you think it's safe for me to go." I walked into another room, with more than a slight limp.

_For someone who tried to kill me, he sure has been acting like a guardian angel this past month. Not that I mind. I mean, he's handsome, and strong, and not too hard to deal with, at least not anymore. And I do like him. But, it's just kind of strange. Not to mention the fact that he's a trained killing machine_. I looked behind me, back at where I had left David, and ran right into the small table in the living room. I grabbed the nearest object to steady myself, and ended up flipped over the table with it now laying on it's side. All I could manage was a small groan, and tried to pick myself up off the floor. I managed it and stared at David. He was standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling. I find it amusing to watch you. I haven't had this much fun on a job since that stripper tried to seduce me into letting her live. Ah, yes. Those were fun times. You're even more amusing to watch, if annoying."

"I'm as amusing to watch as a stripper?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's amusing how you keep falling over everything."

"Well, my leg isn't fully cooperating with me. So, I really don't have much of a choice in the matter." I thought for a few moments before speaking again. "I really should go to the station. By the time I get there, my leg'll be cooperating with me again. I'm sure of it."

David gave me a 'whatever you say' look, then turned and left the room. Once he was gone, I sat with a low 'plop' on my couch. It was nearly noon, and people were apparently just coming outside. Something was definitely wrong in town. The problem was, I had no idea what it could be. I stayed there for another five minutes before I finally pulled myself to my feet again. And because I'm just like that, I got ready and left, knowing full well that something strange was going on. I just didn't know how strange.

When I got to the station, Eric ran over to me.

"You're back. How's the leg?" he asked.

"Oh. It's fine. How's it been? Anything interesting?"

"Well, after you gave up on the Brendenburgs, the chief had us look through everything again. Nobody could find a single detail we missed, so we dropped the case. There have been reports of cannibalism through the town, and we're doing all we can for that. And, there's going to be a new guy. His name's Leon Kennedy. He should be here sometime today. We planned a party for him and everything."

"You guys just don't hold back, do you?" I laughed. "Have you been able to figure out who's eating people?"

"No... It's strange. We get a report, but when we arrive, nothing's there. So either people are seeing things, or something really weird is going on. Well, you should probably check in now. See you later, Kevin." Eric waved as he ran off.

I spent the rest of the day stuck in the station.

When I finally left work, it was getting late out so I decided to go the bar. Cindy and Will greeted me when I got there, and I sat down with a smile. I noticed David, as well, but decided he looked a little... lost in thought. Like he was really concentrating on something. So, I left him alone. A few minutes later, my life was changed forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I noticed something was wrong when Will set down the glass he had been cleaning and went to see what was wrong with a customer that had just come in. I half-turned in my seat, and saw some man standing in front of Will. Something looked off, though I didn't have enough time to figure out what it was. When Will leaned forward, repeating his question, the man lunged at him, grabbing Will and biting into his throat. People started getting up, screaming, and I jumped to my feet as well. Will shoved the guy off of him, pushing him out the door. He slammed the door shut before falling back with a hand over his throat. Blood poured out of his torn throat, dripping from between his fingers and down his hand and arm. I rushed to his side, hoping there would be something I could do for him. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

"Damn it," I muttered. I looked at the floor, angry at the fact that I couldn't save my friend.

"Get away from there, idiot." David grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet and away from Will. "You can't do anything. Come on."

David pulled me past everyone else, through a door at the back of the bar and up the stairs. He pulled me around the second floor for a few minutes before finally stopping. He kicked open another door, and proceeded to pull me up those stairs as well. Screams were echoing from downstairs, only to be cut off. I could only imagine what was happening to the people we had left down there.

"David! Where are you bringing me?" I tried to yank my hand away from his, but failed. Miserably. David's grip on my wrist was too strong.

"You see another way out?"

He had a point. Of course, there wasn't anything above except for the roof. And there probably wasn't anywhere to go from there. So, I was a little confused. We stopped moving once we reached the roof, and I looked out over the rest of the city. The undead were wandering the streets, and some could even be seen wandering in some of the buildings. David had wandered off, hopefully in search of somewhere we could go from here. I turned from the view and went farther onto the roof of the bar. David's hand closed around my wrist and pulled me to a half-broken wire fence on the side of the roof.

"We can go through here, jump across the gap to the next building, and go through there."

I stared at David, not sure I wanted to believe him.

"Just do it."

He pushed me up through the broken fence. I paused a moment before doing as he said. I stopped at the edge of the building and looked across to the other roof. Footsteps approached me, and I spun around to find David a few feet away.

"I'm not jumping across that."

"Kevin,-"

I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll go first," David said.

He pushed past me and gauged the distance before stepping back and doing a running jump off the edge. He made it to the other side perfectly fine. A moan sounded behind me, and I turned to see that some of the zombies had managed to make their way up to our position. I looked back at where David was, patiently waiting for me to follow.

"Get your ass over here."

I mimicked David, but wasn't quite as lucky as he was. I landed all right, tipped over, and fell off the roof. Lucky for me, David felt the need to grab me before I plummeted to my death. We hurried across the roof to the door that led into the building. It was locked, but David simply kicked the door down and pulled me along behind him.

"I can do things on my own. I'm a cop, remember?" I spoke up, a little irritated with him.

"I'm used to being on my own." The two of us hurried down the stairs and into a hallway. The moans of the undead got louder and David turned to me. "Got a gun?"

I smiled, pulling it from where I kept it. David motioned for me to go first. I stepped forward carefully, watching out for the zombies. I could hear David following me, which made me somewhat nervous. His footsteps were different from a zombie's, which seemed to be the offspring of dragging and stepping. I jumped back, heart pounding, when there was a slam against the door immediately to my left. I pointed my gun at the door. My finger was on the trigger, ready to pull back if needed. My whole body was tense though my breathing had remained calm. David came to stand next to me. I felt his hand on my arm, gently pushing it down.

"Don't jump at every little thing, Kevin. You'll wear yourself out," he said.

I nodded and he pushed me ahead of himself again. Calming myself, I once again set about leading the way. I was a cop- they're suposed to lead civilians through dangerous areas. Of course, my companion wasn't exactly a civilian. He was probably- no, definitely- more dangerous than I was. But still, it was my duty, and I wanted to stick to it. So I stayed in front of the professional killer through the entire building. Not a single zombie was wandering the halls, surprisingly. The front door to the apartment buiding opened without trouble, though I had expected more zombies on the street.

"Come on," David said. He pulled me down the street and onto a backroad.

As we ran between the two buildings, I could hear the zombies finally coming up behind us. Part of me was relieved. Another part of me told me that I should be terrified. There were zombies behind us, and I was trusting my life to a killer. A wooden gate came up in front of us. Since it was on the backroad, I knew it wouldn't be that thick. It would still take a bit to get through, but...

"What are we going to do? We can't just jump it. And it's probably chained," I said as I ran next to David.

"Then we just break it down."

David grabbed me and, before I could protest, threw me through the door. I lay amid the ruins of the door, dazed. David came to stand over me.

"Asshole. What the hell was that for?" I asked, holding my head.

"You're fine."

David pulled me to my feet. I had disagree with him- clearly he hadn't been thrown full-force through a wooden door onto pavement before.

"I am not fine. That fucking hurt," I said.

David pulled me down the rest of the backroad. The zombies continued following us and before long we came across something that could help us. There, parked in the street, was a gas truck. David ran over and turned the valve on the back of it. Gas leaked out of it and onto the ground. David pushed me back away from it, pulled a lighter out of his pocket, and set fire to it. Realizing what was going to happen, I dove into the canal behind us. David followed. There was an explosion as we climbed out of the water and into the sewer.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Resident Evil or Twilight.

Chapter 7

Rats scurried by us as we made our way through the muck on the floor. I'd never been in the sewer before- hadn't had any reason to be. It was realatively peaceful as we made our way through. the only sounds were what we assumed came from above, the water, and our own footsteps. Obviously, it didn't take long for me to get tired of the silence.

"So... What are we going to do now?" I asked. David had an annoyed expression when he turned toward me.

"Try to get out of here." Even his tone showed immense irritation. "What else would we do?"

"I know that," I said. I crossed my arms and frowned. "I meant; what's the plan to get out of here?"

"Shoot the zombies, and get out of town before we run out of ways to stay alive."

That made sense to me, so I didn't speak any farther on the matter. Only one thing was bothering me. After putting up with me for this long, why did David seem annoyed by me? I wasn't doing anything wrong- I was being myself. I watched David walking ahead of me. Seeing him in this situation, it was fairly obvious that he wan't a plumber. Any other plumber would've gotten killed or been too terrified to do anything. But not David. He walked with confidence- almost as though this situation was just another annoyance to add to his list of daily annoyances. He was probably adding me to that list, too. I pouted when that thought came to me. I didn't want to him to think of me as an annoyance. Running into David's back snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Why'd you stop moving?" I asked. His hand covered my mouth. Apparently, I was going to have to wait.

"You sure he's down here?" A voice came drifting down the tunnel.

"Where else would he go after that explosion?" Another, deeper voice joined the first.

"How do we even know it was him? Situations like this'll drive people to anything," the first voice said again.

David pulled me farther down the hall, until we came to a ladder. With his hand over my mouth, I couldn't protest or ask what was going on. He pulled me up to the ladder and stared into my eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut until I say otherwise," he said.

Any other situation, I probably would've spoken the moment his hand left my face. Any other person, I would've flipped them off. David knew what was going on, so I put my trust in him to know what he was doing. I was pretty sure he'd explain it to me later. David pushed me up the ladder first. There was something sticky on the metal bars. I tried not to think too much about that. At the top, I pushed the cover off the manhole and climbed out. We were in a crossroad near a restaurant- the food wasn't that good there- and a hotel. I turned back toward the manhole to see David coming up. He smirked when he noticed my frown. I said I'd go with it, I didn't say I'd be happy about it. David grabbed my arm and pulled me down the street. Luckily, there weren't many zombies here. Looking around, I couldn't help but notice that some of the buildings had caught fire. We stopped after coming across a police- John, I think- who was trying to get people out of the city. He was trying to get some people in order when we approached, smiling when he saw me.

"Kevin! You're all right," John said. I smiled at him. "You have any idea what's going on here? The city was fine just this morning. Chief's telling us to leave it alone, not to help people out of the city. It's our job to protect people."

I nodded in agreement. John looked like he wanted to say something, but David cut him off.

"Come on, Kevin."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the scene. I went to protest, then remembered that I wasn't supposed to talk until he said I could. I waved a farewell to John as we disappeared around the corner. David finally stopped again when Main Street came into view. I stood next to him, staring in horror. The infected filled the streets, preventing anyone from using the road. Some of the police I recognized were trying to hold them off, and failing. David grabbed me, pulling me back when I went to run down there. I couldn't leave them, I didn't want to leave them to that fate. Of course, I knew my being there would be pointless, and only give the zombies more to feed on, but that hadn't mattered at the time. Main street exploded, setting everything ablaze. Pavement rained down with parts of the infected, blood soaking the area. I stared at the ruined road, distressed.

"Kevin, standing there's no use," David said. He pulled on me in an attempt to get me moving. "We have to get moving."

A gunshot pierced the air. The bullet barely missed my head, grazing my hair. That was all I needed to get moving. David and I started running, ducking into an alleyway. The flames were worrying me. If they spread too fast, the two of us would be caught and possibly unable to escape. The fire department wouldn't be able to do a thing, not with those zombies roaming the streets. The police were already being given orders to ignore any survivors, so they wouldn't be any help either. It was every man for himself.

We came out on the other side of the alley, nearly into the arms of the infected. David looked around before pulling me to the side. I had no idea what he was doing, the only thing that way was a hotel and more zombies. Stopping, he opened the door. We entered the building and he immediately began moving things in front of the door. I helped and within minutes we were standing back to admire our handiwork.

"We need to go through here," David said to me.

"The hotel? Do you even know where we'll end up? What if we end up in a corner, or those things catch up to us and-"

"Kevin, shut up." He pointed to a seat, which I sat down in. "We'll be fine for a while.I'm more worried about the guys following us. The zombies can be stopped. Those men will stop at nothing to kill you. If it comes down to it, we'll have to kill them."

"You think we'll make it through this?" I asked. I wasn't too sure about it myself. Too many things were going on at once. David went behind the counter, returning with a key.

"We're going to take a rest and figure out our next course of action," he said. I stared at him, unable to believe what he was implying.

"You want to rest in the middle of all this?" I asked. I wouldn't be able to rest, not until I was away from here, where I knew I wouldn't be in any danger.

"Yes, Kevin." David sounded like he was ready to snap. "We need a break. Or do you want to keep running from those things until you're too tired to keep it up?"

I pouted, knowing he had a point. With a sigh I stood and followed him to the stairs.


End file.
